nightshadebooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosque Mar
Bosque Mar is the main antagonist in the Nightshade trilogy, it's prequel series with the books Rift and Rise, and Snakeroot. Rift Bosque is first mentioned by a warlock claiming to have summoned six strigas. The Guard bring the warlock back and he begins speaking about his master who he serves without question. Eira goes and speaks to the warlock numerous times, and he tells her that her blood will summon his master. She gets convinced eventually and goes into the forest to summon his master. She does so and the man steps forward and introduces himself as Bosque Mar. He heals the wound on Eira's hand and says great things about her then precedes to take her with him to show her something. They travel in a way similar to Weaver's weaving portals and appear at Abbot Chrichton's house. Bosque demands that Abbot will submit to Eira's wishes. The Abbot scoffs at this, but his mind changes quickly when Bosque uses his powers and sends him across the room. The horse he rode in on changes form revealing itself to be a wraith. It begins to torment the Abbot, but let's him live due to Eira's command. When Cian gets speared by a Hobgoblin, Eira calls upon Bosque to heal her. Her heals Cian to prove to Eira that she needs him. He reveals that her summoned the Hobgoblins and redcaps to try to form an allegiance with Eira. He also meets Alistair and says he'd like to talk to him again. Eira summons Bosque once again and they converse. They talk about a plan to get the rest of the Circle to agree with Eira: A bigger attacking. Involving wraiths which only Bosque can command. To help control Eira goes through a blood oath, so she can control the wraiths. During the attack Sorcha goes after a toddler to save it from the approaching wraith. This is just bait set up by Bosque who is standing right there. Eira commands the wraiths away and watches as Bosque accuses Sorcha of witchcraft. Saying that she was going to use the toddler as a sacrifice this makes the village retaliate and burn Sorcha at the stake. Sorcha was Eira's sacrifice to Bosque. At the very end of "Rift" Sawyer, a man who served the Abbot comes to Conatus and reveals Eira's allegiance with the "demon" Bosque Mar. Between the Series It is revealed that Bosque killed Adne's mother. Snakeroot Even though he is banished from the Earth Realm, Bosque appears to Adne in visions telling her she reminds him of ''"her" ''meaning Eira. He is summoned by Logan Bane, his great grandson, and they begin a plan to open the Rift to grant the Keepers back their magic. He says he'll need Adne to do so. Appearance In Rift, Bosque is described as decent looking, but his face was too haughty and very sharp and eagle-like. He as shoulder length either black and very dark brown hair. He dresses in a very simple manner but very nice nevertheless. Remember that his human form is not his true form. Category:Characters Category:Keepers